


White Noise

by Kiko_Murda



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Edited a little from orignal to lessen my embarassment, M/M, Old fiction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Under a different name, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_Murda/pseuds/Kiko_Murda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki babies Juubei. Juubei doesn't like it. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Many years ago, back when dinosaurs roamed the earth, just after Al Gore invented the internet, I wrote this. Uh. Sorry.

    Kazuki is forever making noise. Juubei alternately finds this incredibly thoughtful and unbelievable annoying. Before Kazuki left the Infinity Fortress, (before Juubei let Kazuki out of his sight,) he always took his bells off to sleep. He would leave them off entirely- but never out of reach- if he elected not to leave the small, secured area they called home. Kazuki could sit for hours in unmoving silence and would creep about on cat paws to pop up unexpectedly behind Toshiki; and one time, Sakura.  
  
    Juubei smiles at the memory. Sakura refused to speak to Kazuki for days after that.  
  
    Now, Kazuki only removes his weapons to bathe; and Juubei is certain this is not some new found paranoia. He jingles merrily about their shared space and with Juubei's improved hearing and a favorable cross breeze, he can track Kazuki's movements two floors above to within a foot.  
  
    Kazuki chuckles softly- Kazuki never used to make any sound when he laughed- and says they need to go out more to show off Juubei's new party trick.  
  
    Kazuki still sits in one place for hours, but now he has constant musical accompaniment. The bells chime faintly whenever he shifts his head. He huffs and sighs as he settles himself more comfortably. He softly taps out a rhythm with his fingertips. A soft, wet, slick sound pierces the perpetual black of Juubei's new reality, and Juubei can only imagine this means Kazuki is licking his lips.  
  
    Juubei finds this all patently ridiculous. Kazuki simply does not fidget. Juubei knows this for a fact. He remembers watching Kazuki's mother sharply rap the boy on whatever body part was most convenient whenever he so much as looked like he was about to move. Juubei learned not to fidget out of fear of Kazuki's mother, and she never came anywhere near him.  
  
    And perhaps Juubei would not retract Kazuki's status as light footed _entirely_ ; but, recently, boards creak and moan beneath his feet. It's definitely no sort of deafening noise, but each footfall is a distinct cacophony of low groaning wood and the subtle sticky sound of bare feet on polished floors.  
  
    Juubei has to bow his head to hide his exasperation.  
  
    When they're alone in Kazuki's bedroom, the bells- of course- are still tangled in Kazuki's tresses. But all the other little noises that Kazuki makes stop.  
  
    Juubei has to reach up to Kazuki's face and trace the tension etched there to know how his touches affect Kazuki. Kazuki only tightens and loosens his grip on Juubei's shoulders and thighs as they stretch and shift and slide together. The frantically flexing abdominals under Juubei's fingers ground him in Kazuki's body even as his own feels as if it's about to fly apart. Kazuki makes no sighs, no gasps, no moans, no pleas for more, no whispered affirmations. Kazuki merely presses his mouth tighter against Juubei's neck and trembles.  
  
    He makes no noise at all, but he doesn't have to. Because right now Juubei can have no doubt as to exactly where Kazuki is.  
  
    Afterward, Kazuki still doesn't make much noise, but that's mostly because he is drowsing. Eventually, though, Kazuki  rouses and jingles out of bed. Then, he creaks his way across the floor, all the way to the kitchen (because he's always hungry afterward.) There, he starts rattling pots and pans- literally- and Juubei snorts with in fond disgust. It takes no effort to hear Kazuki; he may as well blare the 1812 Overture as he cooks.  
  
He'd tell Kazuki to stop it if he weren't so comfortably sleepy.


End file.
